Dancing With An Angel
by SG1-Fanfic
Summary: A special evening. I hope shippers like this one.


Dancing With An Angel by SG1Fanfichotmail.com  
  
Category: Thoughts, S&J UST...to the beginnings of romance?  
  
Season/spoiler: season 8... or beyond  
  
Summary: A special evening  
  
Status: complete  
  
Archive: Heliopolis, Gateworld, Fanfiction.net and whoever who wants it.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Dancing With An Angel  
  
Whew! She'd been dancing for hours now. Sergeant Siler, Sergeant Davis, Lieutenant Peterson, Major Ferretti, Colonel Abrahms, Doctor Simmons, Technician Saunderson, Corporal Antorn, the list went on and on. She'd been dancing non-stop with fellow SG team members, computer technicians, engineers, scientists, etc.  
  
This SGC shinding was impressive, she ruminated while Doctor Frimes (PhD in chemistry) led her across the dance floor. This gathering was sort-of a 'changing of the guard' celebration. The SGC was moving on to become a more public, less militaristic entity. For the old system, this party was a get-together to celebrate their accomplishments – and they had invited everyone who had taken any part in the SGC over its entire existence. Katherine and Ernest Littlefield were here. General Hammond was here. All surviving members of all SGC teams were here. Even McKay was here. Oy! She thought.  
  
As the hat was 'tipped' to the accomplishments of the 'old guard', this party was a formal, but non-dress-uniform function....this being the effect of the incoming administration. The military would not control, or be the statement of this evening. Tonight, was a celebration of the people who had made the SGC work, and for those who would carry the torch from here.  
  
The musical piece ended and Doctor Frimes walked her back over to her table with the other members of SG-1.... where only General O'Neill was still seated. Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas Quinn had also been dancing and were still in the mix and crush of people changing partners and getting ready for the next dance.  
  
"Colonel Carter, thank you for the honor of that dance," Doctor Frimes smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Sam gave him a winning smile as he headed off back to his table.  
  
Turning to O'Neill, she started to say something...  
  
"Colonel Carter?" and she turned to see shy Captain Dennis walking up quickly behind her.  
  
"Yes, Captain?" she replied with an amicable smile.  
  
"Um...errrrmmm....ummm...." the young man stammered.  
  
"Captain?" she repeated with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Ma'am would you honor me with the next dance?" he finally squeaked out with a slight look of fear on his face.  
  
With an internal sigh, she smiled non-threateningly at the young Captain, "I would be honored, Captain." and she took his proffered arm and allowed him to lead her back onto the dance floor.  
  
O'Neill watched them disappear into the large mix of dancing personnel. He had done his share of dancing this evening. But mostly he'd watched Carter. She actually hadn't had a chance to sit down since the dancing had started a couple of hours ago. After awhile, O'Neill had realized that there were hundreds of SGC male personnel who wanted to take advantage of this one unique opportunity to dance with Captain, Major, or Colonel Carter...depending on when they had participated in the program.  
  
And there was no way that they were all going to get that dance. There wasn't enough time in the evening. As usual, she was oblivious to this type of attention. He knew that she probably just figured that all of the women were dancing non-stop because the military had so many more men than women. However, tonight, in addition to the few female military team members, there were female technicians, female scientists, female engineers...as well as the wives of many of the men. And the married men were not preventing themselves from asking the Colonel for that one dance. If Carter were a different sort of person, O'Neill knew, she could be a homewrecker. But...then, if she was a different sort of person...then it would all be moot. Shaking his head at his line of thought, he sipped his drink as he watched the shifting array of couples on the dance floor.  
  
That piece of music ended and another one started and he could see the young Captain was replaced by one of the gate engineers. Carter continued dancing with her pleasant smile unchanged.  
  
"Happens every time," a deep voice startled him and he looked up to see General Jacob Carter taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Um, what, sir?" O'Neill replied, puzzled.  
  
Jacob Carter smirked at the younger man – noticing that he had called him 'sir' and not 'dad'. Yep, Jacob knew that O'Neill was....unsettled... and Jacob smiled to himself.  
  
"Sam," Jacob replied while gesturing with his eyes and chin towards where she was dancing and chatting pleasantly with the gate technician. "I know I didn't get to see enough of her when she was growing up, but her mom roped me into chaperoning a couple of school dances...and at each one of them, there was a non-stop chain of boys asking her to dance. Moving around like we did from one base to the other, she rarely got a chance to have a steady boyfriend ('O Darn!' he pantomimed for Jack), so there just always seemed to be a line of guys wanting to dance with her." Jack watched her father as he watched his daughter with obvious love and adoration.  
  
"Yeah, well, you've nailed that one on the head. She hasn't had a chance to sit down since they started the music. I think that every male technician, engineer, scientist and SG team member wants to take advantage of this chance to dance with her," O'Neill confirmed.  
  
"Yes, they all seem to be taking full advantage of the ROE tonight being one of where anyone can ask anyone else to dance, irrespective of ranks or titles," Jacob responded.  
  
"You know.... Jacob...," O'Neill continued, "...she doesn't have a clue, but I think that most of the men at the SGC have a crush on her.... or at least a soft spot for her..."  
  
"Mmhhhmmmmm," Jacob pulled his gaze from the dance floor to the man beside him. "Well, they should you know, she is special. It's that heart of hers. She got that from her mom obviously," he finished with a self- mocking smile.  
  
O'Neill glanced at the older man and then back at the shifting milieu. "You and your wife did a good job, Jacob," Jack said quietly.  
  
"Well, unfortunately, I can't take credit for most of it – her mom did most of the work. I actually just feel really, really lucky that she is who she is....and that she's my daughter," Jacob replied. "I really don't think that either her mom or I can take credit for her soul... I think we were simply blessed....although.... I wasn't so sure of that when she was nine," and he shook his head at the memories.  
  
Jack perked up at this... he really wanted to hear some 'dirt' on his almost- always-perfect Carter. And something from her youth would be great – she'd probably die of embarrassment when he dropped hints of his knowledge when he needed to get one-up on her at any time in the future.  
  
Seeing the glint in O'Neill's eyes, Jacob faltered, "Oops, I'd better stop right there before I find myself without a room to sleep in when I visit Earth," and he backed away from the danger.  
  
Deciding to change the subject quickly, Jacob continued, "So, Jack, since it looks like everyone else has had a chance to dance with my daughter....and it looks like the evening is winding down.... when are you going to ask her to dance?" HA! He'd definitely scored with that one – he could see the 'deer in the headlights' look on Jack's face.  
  
"Ummm....well....there really hasn't been a chance," O'Neill muttered ineffectually.  
  
"Son, I've seen you face Go'a'ulds, armies of Jaffa and countless intergalactic bad-guys....," Jacob pursued mercilessly, "and now, you can't ask one Colonel for one dance?"  
  
O'Neill didn't reply immediately, but simply looked pensive and indecisive...not a look that Jacob ever remembered seeing on Jack's face. Jacob was very, very amused at the effect that his daughter had on Jack O'Neill - who was definitely an alpha-male in every other facet of his existence. And, Jacob mulled...Jack was right, Sam was clueless about her effect, not only on most of the males in the SGC, but also she truly did not understand the depth of her effect on one Jack O'Neill.  
  
"Errrmmm...are you ordering me to dance with your daughter, General?" O'Neill had a bit of a glint returning to his eyes.  
  
"Do I need to?" Jacob replied evenly and Jack broke his gaze and let his eyes roam over the dance floor looking for her golden hair again. There!...and now, he saw, that she was dancing with Major Reynolds of SG-7. The men must be cutting in on each other as they were realizing that the evening was going to end soon, and that the number of remaining dances were dwindling.  
  
"No, sir," Jack finally replied. "Although, I think it's a good thing that I had a plan for the end of the evening, or I don't think that I would stand a chance with the array of men that are trying to dance with her this evening."  
  
"Plan? What plan?" Jacob asked immediately....and now he wondered if he should be concerned. So much for having fun egging the younger man on...  
  
O'Neill smiled at Jacob and the glint was back in his eyes. "You'll just have to wait a few more minutes," he gleefully couldn't let the chance pass to torment the father of his 2IC. Pulling his chair back and standing up to leave the table, "If you'll excuse me, Dad, I have to make a few announcements before the final set of music."  
  
'Uh oh,' Jacob thought, O'Neill had just called him 'Dad.'.... 'sir' was gone....the younger man was back in control. Jacob watched with curiosity as Jack strode purposefully around the dance area and approached the microphone at the front of the stage.  
  
O'Neill signaled something to the band members, and then waited for them to finish the current piece. As the music died away, O'Neill spoke firmly into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope that you have been enjoying the evening," and he paused, "We will continue with the final sets of music and the last few dances in a moment. In the meantime, if everyone will please be seated, we have a little something special." O'Neill watched as the crowd sorted themselves out and back to their tables.  
  
"A few weeks earlier, I was in the base commissary and I overheard a few other team members discussing this upcoming event. A certain Captain made a comment about the fact that our female colleagues would have to dance a lot more than the males due to the fact that there are fewer females in our teams. Another male, here-to-be-left-unnamed for his safety," Jack paused with a slight grin, "pointed out that if the women could hike miles and miles and miles in mud and rain, and other terrible conditions, then one evening of a few hours of dancing should not be a problem," and again, Jack paused for effect and scanned the audience. Most of the women were now watching him with narrowing eyes.  
  
"A female colleague then retorted with, 'Yes, but we have to dance in heels, backwards all evening!'," Jack related and chuckles erupted throughout the crowd. "Well, I thought that one over, folks, and I decided that we needed to show our appreciation to our ladies this evening. Usually, we have to just treat them all like 'one of the guys', but tonight, we need to show them our appreciation for their tireless efforts this evening! Gentlemen, if you will," O'Neill directed and the male members of the SG teams all stood and moved over near their respective female teammates. Jack confirmed that Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas Quinn were standing around and behind Carter.  
  
At O'Neill's nod, each of the teams pulled wrapped boxes out from behind their backs and presented them to the female SG team members. Daniel handed the SG-1 box to Sam.  
  
"Ladies, if you will be so kind as to open your gifts," O'Neill's voice came over the speakers.  
  
Sam glanced at each of the men before her and caught her father's eyes. He just shrugged his shoulder to let her know that he had no clue. Sam grinned and then pulled the wrapping paper off of the box to reveal what appeared to be a shoebox. Giving her men another puzzled glance, she opened the box, to find....shoes....running shoes, actually! And in the same light blue color as her dress...  
  
She hadn't said a word yet, and Teal'c was taking the box out of her hand, while Daniel was taking her shoes off. Looking at each of them, she saw a huge grin on Daniel's face, another huge grin on Jonas' face and a smaller grin on Teal'c's face. They were all pretty pleased with themselves. "Um...thanks guys," she gave them all a puzzled smile of her own. Looking around the room, she saw the same tableau being repeated with each SG team as the male members were changing out the shoes of their female colleagues. Watching it all from the front, she caught O'Neill's eyes watching her. She gave him a smile and he gave her a grin in return.  
  
"So, here's the deal, ladies." O'Neill started again, "The men of the SGC would like to say thank-you, for all of your work in the field, and for your team spirit here this evening. We got you some comfortable shoes to end the evening in....and I must say that it was not easy to match the shoes to each of your dresses. A few of our ladies apparently changed their minds on which dress to wear enough times, that we got a little nervous about being able to pull this off. It's a lot easier when we all know that you'll be in basic green fatigues or BDU's!" Chuckles rippled through the crowd again as the men were finishing lacing up the shoes for their women.  
  
"We will finish the evening with five final musical pieces chosen by SG-1 as a thank-you to all who have made the SGC possible. And, I have a final word to all of the unattached men here tonight, those that did not get to dance with one particular Colonel....," and he paused for a beat, "SG-1 has officially claimed Colonel Carter's dance ticket for the rest of the evening," and he gave the group a smile, "Get your own, guys!... And, thanks again," O'Neill finished and then stepped back and signaled again to the band as he left the stage.  
  
"Sam?" Jonas asked, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"  
  
"Absolutely," Sam smiled and followed him onto the dance floor.  
  
And then the emcee of the evening intoned over the microphone, "In case you were wondering, this music is a piece from Kelowna. The piece was chosen by Mr. Jonas Quinn especially for this evening."  
  
Jonas smiled at her, "I chose this especially for you Sam," he said as they danced to the interesting rhythm. "I want to say thanks for all that you've done over the time since I've met you. And for all that you did for me when I was a member of SG-1. You let me speak up, you let me contribute and you didn't belittle my efforts when I was trying too hard."  
  
"Jonas, you are very welcome, but I didn't do anything all that special. You earned your place on SG-1 and you were always a big contribution," Sam replied....again...they'd had this same conversations several times already and Jonas just kept repeating his thanks.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was still special to me," Jonas grinned shyly. "I hope you like the music. I didn't get much chance to share this type of stuff with SG-1 the few times that you've been to my planet. We really do have some redeeming values besides incendiary international politics."  
  
--------------------  
  
"So, Daniel, Teal'c?" Jacob asked the two remaining members of SG-1, "It looks like you have this all planned out....Do I get to have one of the remaining dances with my daughter?"  
  
Nodding to Jacob, "Teal'c gets the next dance and then I get the one after that and then you get the one following mine." Daniel replied.  
  
"Who gets the last dance?" Jacob asked – even though he suspected the answer was blindingly obvious.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c looked at him knowingly and Jacob nodded.  
  
------------------------  
  
When the Kelownan piece ended, Teal'c was already by Jonas' side, so that Sam changed partners seamlessly as the music changed. This time the music changed to a very different flavor and, again, Sam could not place the musical piece.  
  
And, then again, the emcee's voice came over the speakers quickly, "And, Ladies and Gentlemen, the following piece is from Chulak and was chosen by Teal'c in honor of the men and women that he has served with over the past many years."  
  
"Teal'c, this is beautiful," Sam said with appreciation.  
  
"I chose this piece for you, Samantha," Teal'c replied with an small, easy smile on his face. She was always pleased with how genuinely happy he looked when he smiled. "We have worked together for more than seven years and you are a true warrior, a comrade and a friend that I cherish. I do not get enough opportunities to let you know how much I appreciate the time we have spent together."  
  
"Oh, Teal'c, you are going to make me cry," Sam said with embarrassment as they danced to the music of his home planet.  
  
"Your tears are always welcome in my presence, Sam," he said quietly. She was always asking him to call her Sam, but he did it so rarely that it always sounded strange when he chose to exercise that option.  
  
She smiled at him. "You guys are really sweeping me off my feet this evening, Teal'c, I hardly know what to say in response.  
  
"You do not need to say anything," Teal'c replied, "You have often given me your thanks and your appreciation. Tonight, we are giving our thanks to you. We want you to enjoy it."  
  
Her face red from embarrassment, she acquiesced and leaned into him as the soft music continued.  
  
----------------  
  
Back at their table, O'Neill had rejoined Jacob and Daniel and Jonas.  
  
"So, how do you think its going?" Jack asked while watching Carter and Teal'c.  
  
"So far, so good," Daniel replied. "I agree, General," Jonas piped up.  
  
"What do you think, Dad?" Jack asked Jacob.  
  
"Oh, I think you've surprised my little girl allright. I don't think she saw this coming at all," Jacob allowed the men their due and they all smiled in self-satisfaction.  
  
------------------  
  
As with the end of the Kelownan music, Daniel was by Teal'c's side as the music from Chulak ended and Daniel and Teal'c changed places. Teal'c bowed respectfully to Sam as he left the dance floor.  
  
"Hey, Sam," Daniel smiled enthusiastically at her, "My turn!"  
  
And, again the emcee came over the speaker as the next piece was just starting, "The following piece of music is from Abydos and was chosen by Doctor Daniel Jackson especially for this event. Enjoy."  
  
"I can't believe that you guys kept this all under wraps and no one got wind of what you had planned!" Sam shook her head in amusement.  
  
"Well, Jack treated it like an undercover op," Daniel told her in a conspiratorial tone of voice. "We had special meetings planned when you were supposed to be completely occupied elsewhere....but to tell you the truth, you still walked in on us at least twice and we thought the jig was up."  
  
"Nope, didn't have a clue." Sam let him know, "But then, why should I be suspicious to see you guys together? ... You're together all the time for all sorts of legitimate reasons..."  
  
They danced in companionable silence for a few seconds and then Sam spoke again, "This is a beautiful piece of music, Daniel."  
  
Daniel smiled softly, "Sam, after I got back from Abydos, I would sit and listen to my tapes of their music... most of the time I got homesick, or I thought of Share and Skara and Kosuf.... but every time I heard this piece, I thought of you. It just sounds like you. It has multiple layers, it's complex, and yet it's uplifting and it is simply beautiful, as are you, Sam. I want you to know how much your friendship has meant to me over the past years. I couldn't have made it without your intellect, insight and acceptance."  
  
Tears were glistening in her eyes as she struggled to reply. "Daniel, your friendship has become one of the foundations in my life," and then she paused as she struggled to keep from crying. "Geesh, you guys sure took me by surprise this evening. I had no clue what you all had planned."  
  
Daniel hugged her tighter as the music continued.  
  
------------------------  
  
Recognizing the last 30 seconds of the Abydosian piece, Jonas turned to Jacob and said, "General Carter, if you head out there now, the timing should be just about right so that Daniel can hand your daughter over to you for the next piece of music."  
  
Nodding, the Tokra glanced at Teal'c, Jonas and Jack and then quickly made his way through the shifting couples.  
  
As the Abydosian music softly faded, Daniel gallantly handed Sam off to her father.  
  
"Hey there, Angel. How you doing with all this?" he asked her with a big grin.  
  
"Did you know about this, Dad?" she asked him with narrowed eyes of suspicion.  
  
"Nope, can't say that I did, they kept me in the dark just like you. Don't know why though... I wouldn't have spilled the beans," he answered with a glint in his eyes.  
  
And the emcee came over the speaker again, "Next, we have a timeless piece 'Exceeding Expectations' by Charles Grover, this piece was chosen by Colonel Carter and I can't think of a better way to describe the men and women of the SGC."  
  
"So....how did....?" Jacob asked in surprise as he danced with his daughter.  
  
She laughed softly. "The Colonel asked me a few days ago if there was a song that I would like the band to play when I got to dance with you.... With the way the evening has gone, I was afraid that they would play it and I wouldn't get a chance to dance to it with you."  
  
He smiled at her lovingly. This had been one of his wife's favorite songs. Every time he heard it, he thought of her....and his daughter. Sam had always exceeded their expectations. But he knew that that Sam didn't know his specific thoughts when he heard this song...he'd never told her. He'd only told her that he loved this song.... and that it reminded him of her mom.  
  
She was looking at him with a bit of a question in her eyes now. "Dad, I know that you think of Mom when you hear this. And I know that you loved her. I chose this, however, because I want you to know that I love you. I'm proud of you, of course, fighting with the Tokra and all, and I've always been proud of you.... but I wanted you to know that I appreciate all that you've given me. Dad, you gave me a set of morals, you gave me a set of ethics with which to measure my life by. They are part of the fabric of my being and I want you to know that I love you for that."  
  
"Sammie..." he tried to start, but she continued,  
  
"Dad, let me finish," she smiled at him, "I want to say thanks for being you, and I want to say 'I Love You, Dad'...'cuz...I just don't get to say it enough." She finished with a shy smile.  
  
She'd choked him up.  
  
Jacob, should you not say something to Samantha? Selmak spoke into his head for one of the few times that evening.  
  
"Dad?" Sam was looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Sorry, Sammie...." he took a deep breath, "Selmak has been quiet most of the evening, but she was just chastising me for my lack of response to what you just said," he smiled ruefully.  
  
"Oh, well, allright," Sam replied, "But I'm not looking for a response, Dad, it's enough that you're here and that I got a chance to say it." And she put her head on his chest as they continued dancing.  
  
"I love you too, Sammie," he whispered to her and held her tight.  
  
-------------------------  
  
And then as the piece was reaching its end, a deep baritone formally asked, "General Carter, may I have this next dance with your daughter?"  
  
"Hmmm....I don't know," Jacob prevaricated evilly, "What do you think, Colonel Carter?"  
  
"I think that I would enjoy ending the evening dancing with another General," Sam happily told the two men.  
  
O'Neill smoothly changed places with Jacob as the last of the music faded.  
  
As the final piece of music started, the emcee came over the speaker once more, "The final piece of music is "Beyond All Boundaries," a piece for explorers... and lovers. This piece was chosen by General O'Neill for all the men and women of the SGC and their loved ones. This is a wonderful piece to end the evening with."  
  
"Sam," Jack started...and she was staring into his eyes...he could see a little fear, a little hope...a little love?.... he didn't call her Sam very often and he had her undivided attention now.... "Sam, I'm not very good at expressing or verbalizing my feelings, so I chose this music as a special tribute to you and what you have meant to me."  
  
Her eyes were shining bright with tears that hadn't fallen and he could feel her trembling. He smiled to himself and at her. He knew that they'd pulled this off quite successfully so far. She hadn't seen any of it coming...and they really hadn't thought they would be able to pull it off without her catching on....I mean...she was all over the base. She was part of almost everything....the computer programming, the gate engineering, the alien tech analysis, she was part of missions, etc. Yep, he was proud of any time that he could outsmart her...it didn't happen very often.  
  
He realized that his smile must be a little too smug, because she was starting to look analytical...so he realized that he should probably say something before her megawatt brain got too far along.  
  
"Sam, I want to ask you something....," he started tentatively and he looked for her reaction. She was simply looking at him and waiting. She didn't have enough data to respond yet. "The SGC is changing....our roles are changing.... and the rules are changing.... so I was wondering...if you...." and he looked at her again as he struggled to say something that could change years of friendship, "And, I want you to remember that you can say no...." and he paused again and snuck a look at her....she looked.... what?... she was narrowing her eyes now.....was she angry?  
  
"Acgghh!..." she said and she looked down, "Spit it out, Jack, before I have a coronary," he heard it muffled against his chest and he smiled....and his eyebrows lifted in surprise.  
  
"Sam, would you consider... seeing me...outside of work.... as in the two of us? You and Me?" He put it out there...waiting for her reply.  
  
She didn't respond immediately, nor did she look up right away. A few seconds passed and his heart was in his throat. Then she looked up and he could see that tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't look sad or angry. "Do I have to go fishing for fish that don't exist?" she replied playfully.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The End....for now....?  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
This was my first Stargate fanfic...and if anyone wants to write a sequel that follows the theme here, I would welcome all efforts.  
  
Thanks to all Stargate fanfic writers, you have provided me with much enjoyment. I hope that you enjoy this small interlude that my muse brought to me.  
  
Thanks to all online SG1 fanfic archives; e.g., Heliopolis, Gateworld, The Stargate Novel Archive, Fanfiction.net, etc.  
  
I highly recommend "Night Sky" by Joolz. 


End file.
